


【奥利维耶X罗兰】Hello,Richard Roe

by wuruko



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuruko/pseuds/wuruko
Summary: 应付喝醉的罗兰对奥利维耶来说只是一桩小事，但这次有些不同。
Relationships: Olivier/Roland（Library of Ruina）
Kudos: 2





	【奥利维耶X罗兰】Hello,Richard Roe

**Author's Note:**

> * 发小设定  
> * 烟霾战争后的事情，罗兰很厌世  
> * 第二人称⚠️  
> * 互攻暗示

罗兰像是一块燃着的苔木，躯体热得烫手，领口处裸露的皮肤散发着酒和汗水的气味。你架着他一路从事务所的门口拖向休息室。他靠在你身上，咬你的耳朵，酒气喷在你的领子里。他胡言乱语，从天上的星星到地下流淌的污水，一边说一边笑。可你一把他扔到沙发上，将要离去，他就马上抓了你的胳膊，手指卡在衣服的褶皱里，过于紧，过于深。

他不想让你走。

“奥利维耶……”罗兰的声音软而沙哑，充斥着祈求，“来嘛？”

你看着他，只觉得嘴里泛苦，心想这到底是第几次，连续一天、一周、一月、一年。他灌醉自己，掺料的没掺料的都一并吞下，然后你得去收拾烂摊子，次数多到已经快要厌倦。

“不，我不想，你去睡觉。”

罗兰挑起一边的眉毛，“为什么不？”

是啊，为什么不？与往常一样不就行了，喝多了、嗑上头了、亦或只是单纯的心情不好，你们会打上一炮，有时候你操他。偶尔清醒的时候，他也会操你，事后他会为他的粗暴道歉，你也会。日子照旧过下去，现在怎么就不行了呢？

可是今天的你就对他很生气，直到这时你才意识到那股藏在心底的怒火就是冲着罗兰去的。你气得想揍他，把他打在地上，看他的鼻孔里淌出血来、呕吐，吐出鼻腔的血。看他道歉，看他念叨绝不可能实现的誓言；但究其因你又毫无头绪，因为他只是和往常一样喝个稀烂罢了。

“我不想操你，这很难理解吗？”

罗兰听到，愣了半晌，拉着你的手松开，黑色瞳孔凝视着你，空的，像是被遗弃的狗儿，责问而不发一语。你知道这句话伤他的心，一时之间莫名的愧疚和轻微的幸灾乐祸在你心里胡乱搅合在一起。也许摔门离去是个好选择，他要是记住了，下次就会收敛点。

“……我的意思是你现在的样子，不合适。”

可你还是补了一句。

“行啦……不进来也可以，毕竟我这样的确挺寒碜的……”

罗兰立刻表现出理解的样子，打量着自己并露出讨好的笑。不，你不是这个意思，然而反驳的话语哽在喉头，到最后都没凑成完整的句子。

你的脚迈不开，没法在这时候一走了之。罗兰把这当成了默许——你有欲望想要发泄，他也是。生活已经让人困倦、沉闷，只是一场性爱不算什么，你尝试说服自己。双眼逐渐适应了黑暗，你们没有开灯，暗淡的微光隔着窗照进来，声音正等待着被创造。你看着他踉踉跄跄、背对着你，缓慢又笨拙地跪趴在地上。他将臀部高高地抬起，努力把腿并得很紧，身着的白色衬衫被光照出灰蓝色的褶皱，要是换做平时你一定会笑罗兰的这个姿势是多么滑稽。黑发的好友想要迎合你，他的手指从大腿根部的缝隙里钻出来，那一撮淡白在黑色西裤的映衬下分外显眼。

“你可以、用这里、” 

这里也不行吗？不算是真的操我吧？应该是合适的吧？

理智告诉你这绝对不会舒服，荒诞、毫无道理、无逻辑可言，况且和真的干起来又有什么区别——可刚刚的愧疚感压了过来，你不愿看他这样、破碎又无人援助的样子。这又使你不由得反而要痛骂自己，就是过于为他着想，才会让他落到现在这步田地。

接下来的事情就顺理成章了——脱下裤子——你发现自己的小兄弟早就蓄势待发，让人懊恼。你的双手顺着罗兰的脚踝一路从下肢往上抚触过去，他还是带着那股一开始就有的潮热。喉咙里挤出的声音比以往要来的湿腻，带着股不自然的甜味儿，你怀疑他喝的东西确实有问题。来回摩挲的手掌最后确实地碰到他卡在间隙的手指，在碰触到的瞬间，它们像是触了电般得缩回去了。

“你操这里吧，对不起啦。”

我大概不太好用，他补充般地说。

你不想去深究这句话了，就将自己顺着他的话放进那块小小的空隙，很怪异，西裤布料有着硬挺的柔软感，在一次又一次的戳刺下变得逐渐湿滑起来，罗兰发出满足的呻吟声。你看不到他的表情，他埋在自己的臂弯里，双肩颤抖着，你不知道这是因为快感还是恐惧造成的。他的西裤湿了、从里到外都湿透了，即使光线如此昏暗你也可以看到深色布料上明显扩开的水痕，天晓得他哪里可以流出那么多水。

“……你该不会是尿出来了吧？”

“……哪有……那还不至于……”

罗兰嘟嘟囔囔，终于从臂弯里抬起头，闻了闻之后才说：“应该没有。”

他使自己安了心，开始前后扭动着腰部，用会阴的部位摩擦你的阴茎，潮热透过湿且滑腻的布料渗过来——防刃纤维或者什么别的鬼东西——所以带来的快感也很奇特，就像是在用明显不对劲的东西自慰，不过事实上确实如此。 

“大概……酒里掺了啥吧、我没去在意、”

“你可以把它们倒掉的。”

“好歹我付了钱诶、”

罗兰本来可以防止自己变成这样——这种容易受伤、歇斯底里的样子，但是他没有。你发现了，这才是真正让你愤怒的地方。人们在后巷随时都会丢掉性命，罗兰明知道那些酒里掺了料，却还是喝下去。

他在想什么，只是单纯为了好玩吗？

你抓住他的肩膀，把他翻过来，用力过猛，他的脊背敲在木制的地板上发出闷响。罗兰只是哼哼了一声，没有说别的话。

“为什么要喝。”

“……奥利你知道的，我的手总是和酒杯分不开……”

罗兰发出嘶嘶的笑声，带着奉迎和不屑，只是粗糙的敷衍，听起来一点都不像他。他眯着眼，胯部挨着你的，挑衅般地挺着腰，用折缝摩擦着你的那根玩意儿。

“我知道你喜欢。”

“没有，我不喜欢。下次再敢这么做我就把你从事务所扔出去，让你随便死在哪个臭水沟里。”

“好啦、好啦……”

我知道你不会这么干的。

罗兰笑着，倒是松了口气，你的怒意消去了一半，剩下的那半，你就决定用他的身体来还。你要操他——不是真的操他，只是那块缝隙，就像是心尖尖留给你的一块角落、甜点里最好吃的那一部分。

“不要乱动。”

你脱了裤子而罗兰没有——这个画面有些好笑，因为以往都是反过来的，可你不给他脱，他也没有自己解开的意思。然而就结果而言，你被他弄得懊恼。罗兰的身体七歪八扭的就是不安分，他的脸上泛着酒醉后蠢笨的傻笑，你的溺爱被他承认了。他仿佛觉得这般模样很是有趣、如此行为也让你几次没戳准地方。毕竟若是他的腿跟着乱晃，那个柔软又湿润的三角区也就荡然无存。

“罗兰，不要乱动。”

你拍他的臀部，细微又带着那么点淫荡的声响，他发出呜鸣，确实安分不少，自觉将腿并得紧紧的。你透过罗兰并拢的双腿望见他期待的眼神。

他要牵你的手，你缠住他的手指，你们扣着彼此，肉麻又可笑。好像你们是什么——一生的挚爱、将灵魂献给对方、至死不渝、忠贞、单纯真挚的爱情、诸如此类。这些廉价又重得不能再重的词汇，不适合你们。

“一会儿、就好了。”

罗兰享受会阴部被撞到的感觉，接二连三地发出淫秽粗俗的声音。前列腺或者不像是普通男性能感觉到的地方，他不在意，有足够多、足够忘记这世间的快感就可以。他的喉咙挤出满足呻吟和低吼，你盯着他高高扬起的脖颈，青白的血管流淌着生命，这让你安心。他像个贪婪的男妓渴求不会怀孕的交媾，最终精液白白地洒落在他的腿间，让黑色的西裤内侧挂上一丝丝单薄的体液。罗兰恍惚地摩擦着腿，湿布料发出刮擦声，他是要把那些玩意儿弄得更黏腻。

“……别玩了。”

你说，看着他的眼睛，他止住了笑，月光洒进他的眼底，你的视线连接着他的眼，涂上漆黑的颜色。

“我还没射。”

他开口说道，是与火热的身体截然不同的沉静。

你知道他没有。

“……我帮你。”

你伸手要去解开他的皮带，但先前扣住的手指却仍不松开，

“不要。”

他慢慢蹭过去，一点点地，缓慢地移过头，亲吻你俩交握的地方，舔舐着你的指尖，柔软的舌苔划过，他的指腹在你的指间摸索，舒徐、几近乎虔城地抚上去，让你的背脊发麻。

最后罗兰牢牢地握紧你的手腕，比先前的力气都要大、不由反抗，他把你的手按在了自己的脖子上。

“我要你这样。”

他凝视你，神情可以说是今晚最清醒的样子。你与他之间的线涌出了黑又不见底的泉水，你无法在那里得到任何事物——你突然发现自己不认识他了。

他是谁，你看不到他。罗兰像是藏在黑暗最深处的影子，了无生气的死和灰烬撕开了他的身躯，直面着你，你和死面对面了，对弈着，暗暗较劲，要赢回他，可那又何其困难！他的躯壳被你不知道的物什占据，而眼里闪着辉光的少年又去了哪里？你该怎么做，才能把他带回来？

你无声控诉、投出疑问，而月光给你的回应只有死寂和疯狂。

“这里，我喜欢玩这个。”罗兰喃喃道，声音轻柔带着纱，“既然你不打算操进来，总得顺我一回吧？”

黑发的朋友在你的眼里看着已经不像是人体，倒是一块肉，黑红色的，间隙里塞了黄白色的脂肪。他的脸孔在月光下逐渐扭曲，变成一幅早就戴到破碎的面具。那么疏浅，近在咫尺又遥不可及，你摸不着罗兰，它成为一种带着迷蒙的黑色。你留不住他，你留不住他了。

你掐住他。

但你还是留不住他。

= = =

这像是围浸在黑暗中的一场低俗的戏。

-我……想亲亲你、

粗制滥造。

罗兰做出口型。

愚不可及。

奥利维耶，奥利维耶。

他念着这个词，词是可以让他安心的咒语，但喉管被掐得死死的，卡在喉间，变成尖又短促的嘶鸣，宛如垂死的黑鸟。

你放开了他。

黑色短发的年轻人开始剧烈的咳嗽，包含着唾沫和血，一边笑一边呕出血泡，伸手将要环抱你，他吻着你的额头和眼角，鼻梁，嘴唇和齿间，点着它们，又快速离开。

再来。

“不……我不想、”

“再来，我还没射。”

你没法拒绝他，你说服自己，这确实是个难以否认的控诉，一场性爱——就算没有插入，你没有让你的性伴侣满意，这就不对，这是不对的，更何况那是罗兰。

他是你最好的朋友，你操他，是为了他好。

他的脉搏突突地跳动，像是快要喷涌而出的生命力，像是要漫溢的水、正在跳跃的桠杈、即将破蛹的虫体；呼吸再一次被限制，他露出满意而病态的笑，欣然接受着所有，这是个礼物，你给他的，你必须给他的，他向你要的。

你会一次又一次地给他。

吻他吧。

无论会落在哪里。

你说，爱。

于是字眼落到他的颈间。

是惨白到泛蓝的蛾。

你说，来。

于是字眼落在你的臂上。

是转瞬即逝的焦。

字眼与字眼粘接在一起，

变成脓疱和血。

融合、纠缠，

嘴里淌着苦味。

是消逝在温润的里。

= = = 

罗兰陷于可以被他杀死的期望之中，能被奥利维耶杀了兴许好过一切、时间、世界、全部、一切。

都市里的恶心粘液包裹着他，他想呕吐，吐出自己的内脏和所有体液，把脑也吐出来，浸透在迷雾和混沌之中，他将会变得干净，干涸，最后剩下皱巴巴的皮。

然后缠在那人的身上，挨着他，爱着他。

这是值得期待的死。

-不，我不想要。

他抽噎着说，嘴里咯不出任何声音，只剩下断断续续的轻泣，他的眼里流出泪，流出血。

我不想死。

-我的一生都在和求生欲搏斗。

但死是我应得的。

-那是逃避吗？我的命只值一条命的分量。

我不懂，我不懂啊奥利维耶。

我值得死，但是我不懂啊。

他哭着，他被掐着，他无法呼吸，他把一切都填入肺里，让那些玩意儿融进他自己，吐出。

“……。”

他的意识随着气息消失在一片黑暗之中。  
  


End


End file.
